battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gallian Republic/@comment-12161342-20161030020307/@comment-12161342-20161112182809
Kul was silent for a long moment, digesting what happened. Finally, he raised his head again to look Holland in the eye, and spoke. “Thank you for your cooperation, Prime Minister. And I mean that as honestly and sincerely as possible.” There was another short pause. “I understand your… difficulties with the Communists. And the idea that those who have been opposed to your beliefs in the past are now working against you from within? That cultivates a sort of creeping dread the human mind is all too susceptible to.” “I understand why you purged your government and your civilians in the first place, but I nor Aneph believes this was the correct course. And it pleases us that not only did you take the right choice in the end, though we regret the lives lost by the initial, misguided decision, but that we are able to continue working with you and your nation in a mutually beneficial effort.” Kul hesitated, then continued. “Perhaps you should tell your civilians what you have told me? Of the reality of Communism in its effects on Gallian history, and of why it is something you overstepped so far to stomp out? Perhaps that would make less infiltrations within your government occur; if you presented your people with reason, with evidence on why you disagree with Communism, they would still be able to make their choice as is their right, but in a way which could perhaps prevent Communists attempting to wrest control away from Gallia’s government through force or subversion.” “Aneph is a meritocracy, Prime Minister. We elect our candidates based on how they perform, how they will lead us, and how they will do best for our country – and not on an emotional basis, but one of evidence and reason. Maybe your country would do better from educating its citizens on these issues, instead of attempting to remove them by violent force according to your personal beliefs and outlooks. In the old days of America centuries ago, the elite classes refused to allow anyone of different skin color than they to enter government, regardless of ability. On the candidates’ part, or that of the elite class. Consider that an example of the effects of individual outlook.” Kul stood, unlacing his hands, and moved to the window of Holland’s office, looking out over the Whitehaven Palace gardens. “This is not a demand, Prime Minister. Aneph has no demands to make, simply decisions to offer. There was a consequence for the first decision you had to make with us, yes. But now, this is a request. You can educate your civilians to make a better choice as to whom they choose to govern them, with appropriate attention given to the faults and features of each methodology, or you could not. That is a decision for you and your country alone to make. Kul turned from the window and took up the offered cup of tea, looking at it with a sort of wry amusement. “I will take my leave now, Prime Minister, unless you have anything else you wish to discuss with me while I am here. And as for the tea… thank you, but I sadly cannot partake of this hospitality. Our metabolisms move much faster than that of normal men, and our bodies consume far more calories to stay the way they are. If I was to drink this, or even eat the heartiest of normal food, it would be as if I ate my napkin and expected to be sated.” Kul set down the teacup. “But nevertheless, I’m sure this tastes better than a napkin.” He did not settle back down into the chair, simply standing and waiting for Holland to confirm he had something more to say, or stay silent.